


Territory

by saint_peach



Series: Insatiable [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Russia Tops, Spanking, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_peach/pseuds/saint_peach
Summary: Alfred doesn't like it when other's touch her, so he plans to mark his territory, but things don't work out that way. (Continuation of 'Settling')
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Insatiable [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564828
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Territory

Alfred doesn't like the way Arthur places his And on Anya's thigh and whispers things into her ear that makes her blush like a virgin. His fists clench and he watches them like a hawk. He doesn't like the way Arthur twirls her hair around his finger and leans too close. His blood is boiling with rage and jealousy. He's supposed to be the one who makes her blush like that. It does make him relax a little when she tells him off and switches seats with Matthew to get some space.

He waits (rather impatiently), for the meeting to end and takes his time packing up until it's only him and Anya in the meeting room. She looks up from pack and locks eyes with him, expression neutral.

"What do you want, pig?" She asks, eyebrow lifting. He just grins and moves to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close.

"I think you know." He hums. "Been thinking about fucking ya all meeting."

She rolls her eyes and her lips quirk up in amusement, it makes his heart skip a small beat.

"Hm, well, I'd rather fuck you instead." Before he can do anything, his face is pressed against the table and his hands are pinned against his bad. He gives a small moan as his belt is undone and they're pulled down with his brief. He loves it when Anya is rough with him, it makes his heart race.

"Shit... Anya, I love it when you manhandle me." He doesn't fight it as his own belt is tied around his wrists.

"Slut," she snarls, bringing a hand down to slap his ass harshly. He whimpers and squirms. "I didn't bring my strap, I was hoping we could at least make it back to my hotel room. You're lucky I even brought lube with me."

"S'okay." Alfred hums, spreading his legs eagerly. There's the sound of shuffling and a shudder races down his spine as the sound of lube being spread on Anya's hand. He gasps rather loudly as she suddenly grabs his dick and begins to stroke him. He bucks into her hand, enjoying the touch. It isn't very long before he's hard and throbbing.

"And you call me a slut," she mocks and he can hear the grin in her voice. "You're submitting to me so easily, letting me bed you over a table and touch you like this. You're insatiable."

She leans down and he can feel her breathing on the back of his neck for a just a second before she begins to bite and mark the spot. It makes soft pants fall from his lips and he grinds into her hand, desperate for more.

"Already falling apart," she teases. "Let's see how long you last."


End file.
